


Busy Bee

by mulder_its_me



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Kidlock, M/M, sherlock and john - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulder_its_me/pseuds/mulder_its_me
Summary: 11 year old Sherlock gets teased by his class for wanting to help a bee out. Sweet, sweet John is there to help him out though. Short and sweet. Kidlock.





	

Sherlock had always loved bees. Every type of bee. He loved honey bees and bumble bees. He found them fascinating. So when his class took a trip to the museum of natural history and he found a bumble bee lying on its back, completely helpless he had to do something to help. 

His class was currently stopped in front of some dinosaur skeletons and 11 year old Sherlock found this the perfect time to try and help the little bee. He crouched down and gently flipped the bee over, making sure not to hurt it anymore. The bee wriggled around and Sherlock saw that it's wing had a huge chunk missing from it. The bee was stumbling around, trying to regain its balance but it was injured pretty badly. 

Suddenly a loud voice cut across the air. "What is Sherlock doing lying on the floor?" in a matter of seconds, the rest of Sherlock's class was surrounding Sherlock, trying to figure out what he was doing. 

"Get up Sherlock, we're at a museum," he heard his teacher tell him. 

"I'm trying to help this bee," Sherlock told them, focusing back on the bumblebee. "She's hurt."

"Kill it! It's a bee!" another kid yelled, causing everyone else to break out into a panic. 

"It's going to sting us! Stomp on it, freak!" a blonde girl named Mary screamed in Sherlock's ear. 

The rest of the kids began to laugh at him, pointing their fingers in his face. "Freak wants to be friends with a bee!" 

"Probably because no one else will be his friend," the kids continued to tease him and Sherlock felt tears welling up in his eyes. He hated when everyone acted as if he wasn't there in the room with him. He hated being called the freak. 

A tall brunette boy named Jim went to stomp on the bee with his boot but Sherlock pushed his foot away and Jim went flying into the wall. "Get away from her! She's hurt! Stop!" 

Sherlock was crying now and the teacher ushered the rest of the kids away. He could hear them whispering about him and let the tears pour down his face. The teacher didn't even try to comfort him, instead she led her class away from him and left Sherlock to cry by himself. 

Then, Sherlock felt a hand drop on his shoulder. He was ready for more teasing but a warm voice spoke up instead. "I'll help you with the bee."

Sherlock turned around to look at the boy. It was John Watson who was one year older than him. He had short blonde hair and was shorter than everyone else in his class. He was quite popular and was best friends with Molly, Mike, Irene and a kid named George? Or was it Gavin? Sherlock didn't know but he was confused as to why John was talking to Sherlock, let alone offering to help with his new bee friend. 

"Wh—what?" Sherlock stammered, wiping his tears away. 

John crouched down next to Sherlock and took a look at the bee. "He looks really hurt. It's his wing isn't it?"

"Um, it's a girl actually," Sherlock told John who looked at him with a surprised expression. 

"How can you tell?" John asked with genuine curiosity. 

"The black stripes are thicker than the males," Sherlock explained, pointing at the bee to show John. "It's easy to tell."

"You seem to know a lot about bees," John acknowledged. Sherlock smiled proudly. 

"They're my favourite animal. The whole world would fall without them, you know," Sherlock said. 

"That's why you want to save her," John concluded and Sherlock smiled. 

"Exactly," Sherlock replied. "We should bring her outside and put her near some flowers, try and get her health up."

"Sounds like a plan," John smiled again and Sherlock felt his stomach flutter and the boy's kindness.


End file.
